The use of the Internet has permeated most areas of modern life. For example, the Internet is an increasingly integral aspect of business, social interaction, information collection and dissemination, as well as touching various other aspects of modern life. The increasing volume of information and complexity of webpages and websites can, at times, make it difficult and/or cumbersome for a user to easily interact with a webpage, for example, to find the desired information.